Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for improvements to long training field design for longer symbol durations. Certain aspects herein relate to reducing the overhead which can otherwise be associated with long training fields when longer symbol durations are used.
Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks can be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
The devices in a wireless network can transmit/receive information between each other. The information can comprise packets, which in some aspects can be referred to as data units. Each data unit can be made up of a number of symbols, each of which can be of a particular duration. Longer symbol durations can be desirable in certain environments, such as when transmitting over longer distances, or such as when transmitting in outdoor environments. However, transmitting longer symbols can increase network overhead for certain aspects of transmissions. Accordingly, it may be desirable to minimize this overhead.